


Baby shower

by chocoCate



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Invitato ad un baby shower party, Ade decide di comprare dei fiori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby shower

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #21 - Gelsomino giallo - candore per la Maritombola 6 di maridichallenge e per il prompt Qualcosa di nuovo (seconda missione, prima settimana) del COWT5 di maridichallenge

 Quando Ade vede un biglietto di un giallo accecante tra le varie bollette nella sua cassetta della posta, intuitivamente sa che non lo aspetta nulla di buono. Quando legge il suo indirizzo nella grafia disordinata di suo fratello Zeus, l’intuizione si trasforma in certezza.  
Ha bisogno di un’aspirina, subito.  
Apre la busta come se contenga una bomba pronta ad esplodergli in faccia; i colori pastello del biglietto però testimoniano il gusto ben più raffinato di Era. Si tratta di un invito, ma, per fortuna, non ad una delle feste di Zeus, che finiscono sempre ad un orario indecente e con un forte mal di testa, che lui voglia oppure no. Finiscono sempre male per qualcuno, soprattutto per Ade che deve lavorare. No, Zeus ed Era hanno deciso di festeggiare l’arrivo del loro primogenito con un baby shower.  
  Zeus gli ha comunicato la notizia un mese fa, comparendo in casa sua non annunciato con una bottiglia di vino consigliato da Bacco stesso. “Sarai zio!” gli ha annunciato tirandogli una formidabile pacca sulla schiena ed entrando. Dopodiché ha passato la serata nel suo soggiorno a bere vino. Non sembrerebbe il tipo, lui silenzioso, lavoratore e incapace di stare a lungo con la gente, ma ad Ade piace il pensiero di avere un nipotino. Lo considerano, e non a torto, il più responsabile della famiglia, e probabilmente toccherà a lui fare da babysitter quando può. I bambini sono generalmente allegri e vivaci, ravvivano l’atmosfera e Ade, stanco di avere a che fare con colleghi insipidi e perlopiù spaventati da lui, non vede l’ora di giocare con loro… sperando sempre di non spaventarli.  
  Leggendo l’invito, nota che manca una sola settimana. Una sola settimana per prepararsi al disagio che lo aspetta in una stanza in gran parte occupata dalla sua stessa famiglia che vorrà farsi i suoi affari. Già li sente chiedergli se ha portato qualcuno anche se lo hanno visto entrare da solo, dire che lavora troppo, proporgli appuntamenti al buio. Ugh.  
Ha solo una settimana, realizza, per comprare un regalo.  
Mai tipo da posticipare, Ade pensa subito a tutte le sue opzioni. Ai bambini servono molte cose; seggioloni, passeggini, culle, giocattoli… Se avvisa anche gli altri, Zeus ed Era non riceveranno doppioni. Non ama fare telefonate, ma si siede sulla sua poltrona, armato di rubrica.  
  L’idea gli sorge all’improvviso, mentre cammina verso il negozio per comprare un seggiolone. La coloratissima vetrina del fioraio proprio di fronte alla sua destinazione cattura la sua attenzione. In un raro momento di spontaneità Ade decide che, perché no, potrebbe regalare dei fiori ad Era, visto che si trova. Conosce il negozio, conosce la proprietaria, Demetra, una florida donna a cui non sta simpatico, e, soprattutto, conosce la figlia della proprietaria, Persefone.  
E Dei, se Persefone non è la più bella ragazza che lui abbia mai visto. Florida come la madre, dai capelli castani mossi splendidi e gli occhi verdi come i campi dopo la pioggia, potrebbe essere l’incarnazione della primavera. In negozio sembra non riuscire a stare mai ferma, muovendosi da una parte all’altra per badare ai fiori come se li sentisse chiamarla, chiedere attenzione. La sua vivacità attrae Ade come una calamita.  
C’è lei a servire i clienti. “Buongiorno!” lo saluta, con un sorriso solare che lo induce a pensare che lei lo riconosca. “Come posso servirla?”  
La bocca gli si secca. “Io – mi servirebbe un boquet” borbotta a voce bassa, quella che spaventa i suoi colleghi, ma non Persefone.  
“Che tipo di boquet?”  
“Non lo so” risponde. Ha già comprato altre volte dei fiori – per colleghi che sono andati in pensione, compleanni ed eventi del genere – ma si è sempre limitato ad indicare un fiore in particolare. Sta facendo la figura dello stupido, si dice, avrebbe dovuto fare qualche ricerca prima di entrare.  
“Per cosa le serve?” chiede però Persefone, comprensiva.  
“Mia cognata, sta per avere un bambino”  
Persefone si illumina come se fosse lei stessa sul punto di diventare zia. “Congratulazioni! Deve essere molto contento!”  
“Lo sono” ammette lui, sinceramente.  
“Deve prendere un regalo? C’è un negozio di articoli per bambini proprio di fronte”  
Non le dice che lo sa. Non hanno mai parlato così a lungo - spesso Demetra li interrompe o una fila di clienti aspetta il proprio turno - e ci tiene disperatamente a non suonare maleducato. “Un seggiolone” risponde. “Ma non so quale scegliere”  
“C’è moltissima scelta” conviene lei. “Ma ho molti amici con bambini e me ne intendo un po’. La accompagno, se vuole”  
  Solo dopo, quando ha tra le mani il seggiolone impacchettato con cura e accanto a sé una Persefone raggiante, si accorge che lei gli ha praticamente chiesto di uscire. Questo gli dà coraggio.  
Dovrebbero salutarsi, e lei lo guarda con una strana luce negli occhi. “Per quando ti serve il boquet?”  
“Sabato” dice lui e la guarda un attimo, in silenzio, desiderando che non se ne vada. Un’altra idea improvvisa si fa largo nella sua mente e, visto che la spontaneità l’ha portato fin qui, decide di provarci. “Se ti va, magari… Vorresti accompagnarmi alla festa per il bambino?”  
Non crede di aver mai provato così tanta felicità quando lei gli sorride e risponde “Sì. Mi vieni a prendere?”  
E quando sabato lei lo saluta, in mano un boquet di gelsomini gialli – significano candore, gli spiegherà più tardi – per la prima volta Ade crede che questa festa non sarà poi così male.


End file.
